mi amado tutor
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: imaginense que rei ayanami hubiera tenido un tutor como shinji con misato, alguien que la cuidara y se preocupara por ella ¿como seria la nueva rei?, ¿que pasaria con estos dos personajes?. ¿como hara el teniente para hacerla mas humana?
1. el teniente

hola como están, pues aquí una que comienza una nueva historia esta vez relacionada con evangelion y Rei Ayanami, pues quiero decir que esta historia me salió mientras jugaba "Ayanami raising project" y los personajes y la trama están basadas de ahí, y fue cuando me pregunte, ¿Por qué no hago esta historia un fic a mi manera? ….y aquí me tienen

bueno espero que les guste y recordándoles el típico ni evangelion ni el juego Ayanami raising Project me pertenecen todos son propiedad de gainax

ah y otra cosa, invitándolos a pasar a mis otros fics "el amor es una rosa" y "el arenque encantado,espero que les guste y para los que ya lo leyeron y les gusto un aviso mas…CONTINUARE LAS HISTORIAS, NO LAS VOY A DEJAR A MEDIAS, SOLO QUE DENME UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO PARA READAPTARME Y CON MUCHO GUSTO SUBIRE LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS

Un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años Se encontraba indeciso, estaba entre la tortura de entrar o no, las imponentes puertas del geo frente estaban ante él mientras se decidía. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido ahí pero necesitaba mucho el trabajo y ese le había caído de perlas y de una manera fortuita, la mente le llevo a tres días atrás cuando se encontró en una cantina harto de buscar trabajo y para colmo su novia lo había dejado por un marinero de pacotilla, lo dejaba, lo dejaba a él que era el mejor piloto aéreo de todo Japón, oficial condecorado y héroe nacional ¿y todo para qué? …ah sí para que perdiera el trabajo a causa de intereses políticos y todo eso por ser honrado le habían quitado el trabajo, la pareja y la felicidad, sin mencionar un futuro por demás asegurado.

De repente el señor de lentes, cabello oscuro, ropa negra, guantes blancos y aura un tanto pesada había salido y hasta ahora le había prestado atención volteo a la barra y vio que se le había olvidado su maletín lo observo un momento y pensó en quedárselo, al fin y al cabo el ser honrado le había causado muchos problemas lo tomo y se dispuso a salir, quizá encontrara el dinero para una semana de manutención, el señor parecía gente de dinero, al salir del bar e ir en dirección a su departamento le llegaron los pensamientos morales "oh no puede ser, ¿Por qué demonios tuve que ser oficial, si no lo fuera seria mas fácil" sin dudarlo pero con un sentimiento de enojo regreso dando grandes zancadas, había mucha gente en la avenida y localizarlo sería difícil para alguien normal . Pero el, un piloto aéreo de brillante carrera y varias medallas de inmediato lo visualizo, se encamino hacia él y le tomo del hombro, el hombre volteo con una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera pero él le sostuvo la mirada, se dio cuenta que el hombre cambio su mirada a una de curiosidad, con seriedad le tendió su maletín

-se le olvido en el bar—dijo serio y le tendió su maletín, el señor de lentes lo tomo con toda tranquilidad y lo siguió observando, el se pregunto qué demonios le veía ya que parecía que estuviera viendo un espécimen muy interesante y de repente se sintió como si lo analizaran, como un elemento que ayudaría a sus planes, el señor le tendió la mano y sonrió , aunque eso lo hacía verse mas macabro

-Gendo Ikari, mucho gusto— dijo el señor, y el joven se dio cuenta de que lo estaba midiendo, sonrió desafiante

-Angello Benedetto— dijo sosteniendo la mano y correspondiendo con más fuerza al gran apretón que le dio Gendo Ikari

-ya veo…extranjero…—

-así es…bueno fue un gusto…- dijo Angello intentando desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible, su instinto de peligro bien desarrollado gracias a tantas batallas le decían se alejara de ahí lo antes posible, se había dado la media vuelta y comenzado a caminar cuando la voz de Gendo lo detuvo

-… italiano, desde que nació su padre máximo general de las fuerzas armadas lo mando a un duro entrenamiento militar, a los 10 años sabía manejar todo tipo de armas, se mudo a Japón a los 15 años donde aprendió todo sobre las fuerzas aéreas nacionales, incluso curso los estudios de electrónica de aviación y una maestría en la implementación de armas en todo tipo de aviones, todo eso a la edad de 17 años, a los 18 cuando fue la guerra aérea mundial combatió con valentía y fue de los pocos sobrevivientes , llevando a su país la victoria, ha sido héroe nacional y un oficial condecorado…sin duda esta ha sido una brillante carrera a los 22 que tiene joven Angello—dijo Gendo Ikari con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras vio la mirada de sorpresa que tenía el joven muchacho que se atrevía a desafiarlo, Gendo Ikari SIEMPRE GANABA, Angello sonrió

-¿y cómo es que usted …?—

-conozco a perfectamente a augustus, tu padre … y bueno tambien a ti de pequeño aunque quizá ni te acuerdes, en fin estoy aquí para ofrecerte una propuesta, supe que la fuerza aérea te despidió son unos idiotas que solo ven por el dinero en fin…trabaja para mi, se un oficial de nerv, te ofrezco una brillante carrera militar en mi compañía ¿Qué dices? – Angello se quedo de una pieza al oír todo eso…ósea ya tenía trabajo asegurado pero ese señor conocía a su padre y si era amigo de su padre eso quería decir que era sin lugar a dudas un bastardo de ser humano, no quería trabajar para el pero no tenía muchas opciones el dinero pronto se le iba a acabar

-todo esto…de que se le perdió el maletín, y el hecho de que haya venido al bar donde estaba no fue casualidad ¿cierto? , todo lo planeo…aunque usted parece de esas personas que están demasiado ocupadas para jugar al detective - Gendo no se inmuto solamente le sostuvo la mirada—no veo la necesidad de hacer tanto por contratar a un simple oficial despedido, de hecho usted sabe al igual que mi padre que cualquier oficial es reemplazable pase lo que pase, incluso si es despedido…no veo la necesidad de hacer todo esto—

-¿y dime entonces ya que he hecho todo esto por ti…aceptas o no?—dijo Gendo que sonrió enigmáticamente, el quería a Angello en sus filas, de hecho sabia que él era de esa clase de oficiales que aparecen pocas veces y sin duda era irremplazable, mas para los fines en los cuales lo iba a ocupar, quería a Angello Benedetto el hijo de su mejor amigo en sus filas.

-déjeme pensarlo—dijo Angello , Gendo le dio una tarjeta

-toma, es una tarjeta inteligente, solo funciona una vez para entrar a nerv, cuando llegues a nerv te daré tu credencial oficial—dijo Gendo y se subió al carro de lujo que repentizarte apareció de la nada. Angello tomo la tarjeta se le quedo viendo y suspiro dirigiéndose a su casa, "es curioso, ese tipo ya tiene preparada una tarjeta oficial para mí, es como si supiera que…aceptare tarde o temprano, el confía en eso" dijo Angello poniéndose de mal humor al verse acorralado.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, decidiendo si entrar o no, sin duda sabía que Gendo solo lo iba a utilizar para quien sabe qué fines pero necesitaba el trabajo…bueno viéndolo bien ya había matado gente en la guerra para que los puercos de sus jefes nadaran en dinero y poder, simplemente su destino era ser un peón, un simple peón, si lo utilizaban quizá el manchaba sus manos de sangre pero los verdaderos pecadores eran ellos, así que sin dudar paso la tarjeta de seguridad por la ranura y una de las puertas del geo frente se abrió, se metió de prisa para que no se arrepintiera después

Camino y se metió al primer elevador que vio, pero se acordó de algo de repente…Gendo Ikari no le había dicho donde podría encontrarlo, presiono el botón del piso 11 y cuando las puertas se abrieron vio al frente una puerta, donde decía "Jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico de NERV Dra. Ritsuko Akagi " Angello sin dudar se dirigió a la puerta, pensó que quizá ella sabia donde se encontraba Gendo, sin tomar el cuidado de tocar antes de entrar, se metió

-hola buenas tardes me preguntaba si conoce a..—fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ponerse un poco colorado, frente al estaba una mujer madura de muy buen cuerpo, y pelo teñido de rubio, pero lo que impacto a Angello fue el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnuda..Ritsuko lo miro con furia contenida, pero se sonrojo al ver que el muchacho que la veía no era nada feo, al contrario era sumamente atractivo, era un extranjero alto, fornido, bien proporcionado, con unos ojazos café claro muy coquetos, un cabello marrón brillante y sedoso, y una sonrisa de infarto, y al contrario de lo que pensaba Ritsuko, el no se inmutaba al verla desnuda al contrario le hecho una mirada y sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo seguramente él era el hombre del que Gendo le había hablado—si quiere espero afuera en lo que se cambia— dijo Angello sonriendo con seguridad. Ritsuko le devolvió la sonrisa

-no, adelante pase, espere aquí—dijo dándose la media vuelta y poniendo una cortina para cambiarse a gusto, Angello está viendo la oficina, mas bien parecía un consultorio, había toda clase de papeles por leer, y muchos disquetes por analizar amontonados, Angello sonrio al ver el cenicero repleto de cigarrillos, y tambien el amontonadero de latas y tazas de café que había, la mujer parecía pulcra…no, de hecho era pulcra, lo sentia entonces se sorprendió al ver que todo ese tiradero era de su trabajo del dia y esos cigarrillos y ríos de café era para aguantar toda la jornada, se veía que era una persona indispensable con un puestazo, lastima que eso no le dejaba disfrutar los placeres de la vida.

-veo que su trabajo no es nada fácil—sonrio, la hermosa silueta que se dibujaba en la cortina le respondió Angello imagino que sonreia

-asi es tanto trabajo me esta ahogando por aquí, a veces me gustaría tomarme un respiro, sentir lo bueno que es vivir—

-si usted gusta yo puedo…ayudarle a pasarlo bien —dijo Angello sonriendo, queria ver que tan, difícil de conseguir era esa belleza que tenia enfrente incitándolo

-me encantaría, aunque sera otro dia, por ahora el trabajo me tiene saturada—definitivamente nada difícil pensó Angello

-ya veo …bueno estoy aquí por que un tal Gendo Ikari me dijo que me daría trabajo y..—ritsuko levanto la mano en señal de que parara

-si el comandante Gendo me comunico la situacion..—dijo ritsuko saliendo de la cortina y sentandonse en su escritorio

-¿comandante?—pregunto Angello,- ya veo asi que el señor tiene un alto puesto— dijo sonriendo

-asi es—dijo ritsuko,- te contrato ni mas ni menos que el jefe de todos nosotros—

-vaya esa no me la esperaba—dijo Angello un tanto sorprendido pero despues sonrio, se dio cuenta que ritsuko estaba enamorada del "comandante" Gendo "ah las mujeres son tan fáciles de leer" se dijo –bueno como sea el me dijo que viniera para…un trabajo—

-asi es…el comandante le dijo que clase de trabajo?—

-bueno no en realidad pero…ya me prepare para lo que sea, digo matar no es tan difícil cuando lo haces..—

-ese es el problema—dijo ritsuko parándose del escritorio donde estaba sentada—un oficial de carrera como usted debería estar preparado para la acción no para el empleo que le ofrece el comandante—

-a.. ¿Qué se refiere? .—pregunto Angello extrañado por la actitud de la mujer

-vera…el comandante, le ofrece un empleo muy bien remunerado y de poco riesgo, y poco sacrificio ¿entiende?—Angello no entendió nada pero aun asi asintió—su trabajo consistirá en cuidar a uno de los niños elegidos para pilotear el eva…el eva es un humanoide que manejan estos niños para combatir a los angeles que intentan destruir nuestro mundo..se acordara del segundo impacto aunque estaba usted todavía muy niño…en fin su deber es prácticamente actuar de niñero y la verdad se lo comente a Gendo, un oficial de su categoría no debería reba…- dijo ritsuko mientras Angello la miraba curioso ¿Qué acaso el parecía un salvaje que solo pensaba en violencia?, su currículo daba a entender que solo le apetecia matar a diestra y siniestra?, mientras ritsuko le decía todo lo que debería de hacer, el quedaba mas encantado, aparte la mujer tenia unos aires de sabionda que no podía ocultar, creeia tenerlo todo bajo control, pues bueno, el no era alguien que tenían bajo control..asi que solto una carcajada

-doctora ritsuko, a mi me parece el trabajo perfecto para mi, bueno vera, a mi no me da problema cuidar a un niño, bueno todo depende de que este bien educado y sea mayor, por que como sabra soy muy joven e inexperto para ser padre…-ritsuko lo miro como si estuviera loco al decir aquello, y adjudicarse sentimientos de fraternidad hacia alguien que ni siquiera conocía le había sorprendido ese oficial a pesar de ser un genio militar comparado con misato, no , de hecho el era un genio militar superior a Misato Katsuragi y por mucho, con solo 22 años ya tenia un doctorado y muchos reconcimientos en esa rama, bueno ese oficial a pesar de lo que se hubiera imaginado no era un ser frio, ni autoritario como el comandante Ikari, al contrario, le pareció alguien muy humano, DEMASIADO. –o bueno tutor de alguien de 8 años—dijo Angello que se ruborizo al ver la cara de Ritsuko.

-comprendo, no el niño que usted tendrá que cuidar tiene 14 años próximos a los 15 y bueno al contrario de lo que se puede esperar es muy tranquilo y obediente —dijo la doctora sin aun salir de su sorpresa y tomando una pluma del escritorio—bueno como vera este sera su sueldo, son cien mil yenes la mitad son para gastos del niño al que va a cuidar y la otra mitad para sus gastos personales, se le implantara una vivienda con su niño encargado es decir vivirán juntos y usted se encargara de llevarlo a donde nesesite llevarlo—

-pero..no tengo vehiculo para transportarla—dijo Angello muy atento a las indicaciones que le estaban dando

-se le proporcionara uno con gasolina ilimitada no se preocupe –dijo Ritsuko sin darle importancia al asunto "genial " pensó Angello sonriendo para si mismo—usted se encargara de darle un horario y una rutina con las especificaciones que se le darán en una guía de todo lo que le gusta hacer…bueno ¿esta conforme? –Angello asintió y Ritsuko saco una hoja del cajón de su escritorio—bueno este es su contrato firme aquí y aquí—dijo Ritsuko señalando los puntos que decía, Angello leyó con cuidado no encontro nada anormal, solo el hecho de que ahí decía prácticamente que debía tener obediencia absoluta hacia el comandante Gendo, de ahí en fuera todo normal y correcto, firmo sin titubear y Ritsuko le dedico una clara sonrisa y le tendio una mano – bienvenido a nerv teniente Angello— dijo Ritsuko, Angello sonrio

-muchas gracias doctora…y sobre lo de ayudarle a desestresarse yo queria – Ritsuko le puso su dedo indice en los labios—

-shhh…eso sera despues—dijo Ritsuko

-ah bueno…- dijo Angello sabiendo que tenia problemas ya que iba a decir que era una broma y que lo dejaran asi pero su experiencia en mujeres le indicaba que debía guardar silencio para no enfurecer a nadie, Ritsuko saco una bolsa de plástico sellada con ropa

-toma es el uniforme que usaras de ahora en adelante..esta exactamente hecho a tu medida ya que tenemos tu expediente y…bueno póntelo—dijo Ritsuko sabiendo que había hablado de mas. Ritsuko guio a Angello a los vestidores y se empezó a cambiar, pero a la doctora le empezó a dar la curiosidad y se asomo a ver el cuerpo del ahora teniente, el de inmediato supo que estaba siendo observado mas sin embargo no le molesto y al contrario se acerco a un casillero enseñando toda su anatomía frontal, los musculos, los brazos, las piernas y …. "dios mio …¿Por qué Gendo no contrata mas ejemplares como el?, este muchachito esta como quiere" pensó Ritsuko que no se había dado cuenta que el "muchachito" la veía sin importarle que estuviera desnudo

-¿le gusta lo que ve doctora?—pregunto Angello, Ritsuko se puso roja y cerro la puerta de los vestidores, a los pocos minutos salió Angello con el uniforme de nerv, se veía muy guapo con el, y le daba un porte aun mas galante, y eso que el uniforme a muchos no les favorecía, a el parecía que estaba hecho para mejorarlo.

-bueno lo llevare con el comandante sígame —dijo Ritsuko que se encamino por los pasillos de nerv y Angello la seguía. cuando esperaron a que el elevador llegara a su destino Angello le sonrio amable

-y digame ¿Cuánto tiene trabajando en nerv?—

- este año seran 7 años—

-ah ya veo…¿y le gusta que la sobreexploten de esa manera en que la hacen—

-bueno es natural que lo hagan ya que en mi trabajo soy indispensable—comento Ritsuko dándose aires un tanto ofendida por el comentario del muchacho

-bueno, en mi poca experiencia que tengo, nadie absolutamente nadie es indispensable, todos somos reemplazables en esta vida que nos ha….—comenzo Angello

-bueno, a lo mejor usted tiene esa impresión, por que los soldados SI son gente remplazable, los super genios NO y afortunadamente para mi yo estoy en el segundo grupo—interrumpió Ritsuko que no iba a dejar que le humillaran de esa forma, Angello sonrio

-puede que tenga razón—se limito a decir, el elevador se abrio y de repente aparecieron Misato y maya sosteniendo unos papeles y platicando, al ver al muchacho que acompañaba a ritsuko contuvieron la respiración y se dedicaron a verlo sin ningun disimulo, Angello sonrio gentilmente y levanto la mano en señal de saludo, musito un "Hola" animado "es un muchacho demasiado atractivo lastima que sea tan insolente" pensó ritsuko

-¡ritsuko ¡ mira que bien acompañada estas, ¿no nos vas a presentar?..—dijo Misato sonriendole interesada, y una maya sonriendo curiosa mirando al muchacho que era muy atractivo –bueno no hace falta…soy la mayor Misato Katsuragi, ¿Qué tal?—dijo Misato tendiéndole la mano, Angello se la tomo amigablemente y la beso

-soy Angello Benedetto…encantado—dijo, Misato se quedo pensativa -¿oye nos hemos visto en algun lado—pregunto de manera curiosa de cierta manera el se le hacia conocido

-no que yo recuerde…y creeme que alguien como tu nunca se me olvidaría—dijo Angello sonriendo , Misato se quedo conforme con la respuesta

—pues bueno me encantaría que algun dia tu y yo fueramos a tomar algo ¿que te parece?..digo seremos compañeros y seria bueno convivir un poco mas…digo si tu quieres, y si Ritsuko no te ha hechado el ojo—dijo Misato viendo a Ritsuko que negó con la cabeza divertida despues se giro a ver a Angello que sonrio asintiendo—entonces ya esta hecho, un dia de estos nos vamos por ahí—dijo guiñándole un ojo y Angello puso cara de "si tu dices"

-bueno pero si quieres que conserve el trabajo, el debe ir a ver al comandante—dijo Ritsuko, las chicas se despidieron de Angello y este siguio a la doctora, que toco una puerta y la conocida voz del comandante musito un frio "adelante" Ritsuko abrio la puerta—comandante Ikari aquí esta el oficial que me comento, ya le informe acerca del trabajo y sus funciones, y esta conforme, de hecho ya firmo el contrato— Gendo Ikari estaba impasible, se le quedo viendo a Angello, que le sostuvo la mirada sin ningun problema

-entonces esta hecho bienvenido a nerv teniente benedetto— dijo Ikari serio, el comandante presiono un botón—fuyutsuki trae a Rei de inmediato—bueno se le instalara un departamento para los dos, como le habíamos comentado, y por el dinero eso no es problema le dare una mensualidad para ambos usted y la primera elegida pero si necesita mas no dude en pedírmelo…¿Qué mas? ah si usted sera su tutor y tomara entera responsabilidad de todo lo que le pase ¿esta de acuerdo?—

-si señor estoy conforme— dijo Angello sin ninguna queja, bueno solo una…el creyo que con quien conviviría seria un niño, pero al parecer era una mujer, le daba un poco de pendiente que la niña fuera una especie de hormona con patas y tratara de seducirlo y luego chantajearlo diciendo que era un pedófilo, o que tambien la niña se le saliera de control y resultara embarazada y el tendría que responder, o que la niña fuera una malcriada que solo querria que la trataran como reina comprándose maquillajes y todo tipo de cosas,o que fuera una niña odiosa, se estaba cuestionando todas las posibilidades cuando…

-le presento a la niña elegida que estará a su cargo…acércate Rei – dijo Gendo moviendo la mano, Angello cerro sus ojos y escucho la voz de la niña

-si…- fue lo único que dijo, era una voz suave pero tambien carente de emociones—

-teniente le presento a la primera piloto de eva, su nueva responsabilidad—dijo Ritsuko, Angello volteo y vio que todos sus posibles escenarios no se comparaban con los que veía, delante de el estaba una niña con varios vendajes y un parche en el ojo, al parecer estaba demasiado molida y lo veía inexpresivamente, se sorprendió ante lo que vio, delante de el estaba una niña, de apenas 14 o 15 años que ya se enfrentaba a quien sabe que tipo de situaciones, vio a la niñita con pena, era bonita, pero, era alguien muy diferente y distante a las demas personas

-Rei…el teniente sera tu tutor de ahora en adelante—dijo el comandante Ikari señalándolo, Rei se le quedo viendo Angello de inmediato le sonrio cálidamente

-yo soy Ayanami Rei..—dijo la niña viéndolo de una manera indiferente, sin importancia alguna—gusto en conocerlo ¿teniente…?— pregunto como si saberlo o no le diera igual, y como si conocerlo no le diera ni gusto ni placer ni nada, solamente indiferencia, Angello sonrio

-mucho gusto en conocerte Rei—dijo cálidamente, bueno esta niña se veía que había sufrido mucho, y el seria su tutor, comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, ya que muchas veces cuando estas en la guerra y cargas pesos tan grandes lo que mas necesitas es un amigo , alguien que te apoye, y bueno el seria su tutor despues de todo, asi que decidió que el seria ese alguien que le ayudara—mi nombre es Angello Benedetto – dijo con una sonrisa, si hubiera conocido a Rei de tiempo sabria que la niña se había sorprendido, la gente que Rei conocía no eran de esa manera simplemente la veian como alguien distante y respetaban su forma de ser pero nada mas, a excepsion de la mayor Katsuragi el era el primero que le sonreía tan cordialmente —

-Rei…el vivirá contigo en tu departamento—dijo Gendo

-si—se limito a decir Ayanami

-entonces, un camión ya fue por las cosas del teniente, pueden irse ya a instalarse…y Angello, solo a usted le puedo confiar esta tarea—

-si, no lo decepcionare—dijo Angello

-bueno pues pueden retirarse—dijo Gendo y Ritsuko se encamino hacia la puerta, Rei se quedo parada y Angello le tendio la mano

-¿nos vamos? –dijo sonriendole, Rei asintió y camino hacia la salida sin tomarle la mano al teniente , Angello sonrio, no iba a ser nada fácil "creo que preferiría una Rei que se me insinuara o vanidosa" pensó . Ritsuko se encontraba afuera esperándolos

-ah se me olvidaba, toma la llave de tu coche, es el numero 18 del hangar—dijo tendiéndole unas llaves…-bueno te deseo suerte, y me tienes que mandar a Rei los días 4 de cada mes para su chequeo, es rutinario pero necesario—

-esta bien Ritsuko nos vemos luego—la doctora se marcho y Angello volteo a ver a Rei—este…- comenzó

-Rei…Rei—

-si, Rei, ¿oye…me ayudas a encontrar la salida, bueno el hangar— Rei empezó a caminar y Angello la siguio—y dime ¿Cómo vas de tus heridas?—pregunto intentando sacar un tema de conversación, Rei no contesto—perdon creo que soy muy imprudente—continuo Angello tratando de sacar tema, pero Rei no hizo ninguna expresión o movimiento que mostrara interés en contestar, solo se limitaba a caminar—bueno…- suspiro derrotado "por lo menos se ve que es buena persona" y siguio a Rei hasta el hangar, se dirigieron al lugar numero 18 y se sorprendió al ver un fastuoso convertible rojo.

Le abrio la puerta a Rei—primero las damas—dijo sonriendo, Rei se sento sin inmutarse, Angello se sento y prendió el vehiculo, y juntos se adentraron en las calles de tokyo 3

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic y les haya gustado el personaje del teniente, que de verdad es un MUJERIEGO, veremos que va a hacer nuestra Rei para meterlo en cintura xD

No se olviden de dejar review cualquier sugerencia, comentario, o incluso querer participar en la historia sera BIENVENIDA ok ¿?

Bueno hasta la próxima


	2. renovarse o morir

**Perdón, una larga auscencia ya que he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para escribir, aparte el stress de bebe toda inspiración ¬¬ …en fin yo veía y veía este fic y no podía concebir que solo tenia publicado un capitulo en todo este tiempo, pero ya no mas, subiré los que le restan a este fic ya que la idea me gusta mucho …en fin nada de evangelion me pertenece, le pertenece a gainax ahora si…pueden leer con confianza**

Angello aparco el vehiculo en el estacionamiento de los abandonados edificios donde vivía rei, el muchas veces habia escuchado ese lema de "todo se parece a su dueño" solo que esta vez el ejemplo no pudo quedar mas que claro, unos edificios grises y sombrios, grandes y vacios y cuando subieron las escaleras lo comprobó, destruidos como la niña que lo acompañaba, en todo el camino pudo comprobarlo esa niña rei Ayanami estaba vacia por dentro, su alma no tenia ese sentimiento de alegría por la vida. Esbozo una sonrisa cuando ella se le quedo viendo inexpresivamente

-es aquí—dijo parándose en seco rei Angello se regreso por que ya se habia pasado unos cuantos pasos—están aquí las cajas—continuo rei señalando las cajas de nerv

-oh, ya veo…-angello sonrio, bien estaba perfecto, ahora su protegida lo consideraba idiota, de hecho le hacia sentir idiota sin hacer un gesto, le sonrio a rei era la primera vez que una persona le hacia sentir idiota…no…no solo era eso, tambien esa niña despertó una vena de ¿compasion?, ¿tristeza?, ¿curiosidad? , era algo extraño

-adelante—dijo rei dejándolo pasar a su departamento, Angello paso y rei le siguio, al ver el departamento tan destruido y tirado a la desgracia dio un profundo soplido

-wow, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...oye sinceramente no te da …mmm no se, ¿como encontrar las palabras adecuadas?..un sentimiento de soledad, algo asi como depresión vivir en un lugar tan…- Angello sabia muy bien que la palabra que queria decir era, destruido, miserable, descuidado, horrible, pero sabia que por respeto no debía pasarse de la raya en el fondo tenia sentimientos despues de todo era un ser humano y merecía consideracion, ella no tenia la culpa de que le dieran ese departamento tan derruido-…un lugar tan, tan gris—

de repente junto sus palmas fuertemente haciendo un sonido mientras sonreia triunfal, se le habia ocurrido una idea para alegrar un poco el lugar y romper el hielo con ella -¿oye no te gustaría tener un pequeño cambio?, es decir que le demos una manita de…-angello se metió al cuarto de rei y vio que estaba totalmente destruido y las cortinas de un verde oscuro no dejaban entrar la luz - ….bueno un zarpazo de tigre al depa– dijo viendo bien el departamento, dándole una hojeada a todos lados y poniendo atención a cada detalle volteo a ver a rei que seguia en el pasillo de entrada viéndolo tranquilamente pero por dentro estaba molesta ¿Qué acaso el no entendía que asi le gustaban las cosas?, era su personalidad despues de todo , Angello sonrio y se acerco a ella como adivinando su pensamiento —bueno es que hay que alegrar el que sera nuestro hogar a partir de ahora—si Angello hubiera conocido a rei de hace tiempo hubiera notado la casi invisible cara de sorpresa de la primera elegida, que nunca pensó que el teniente se preocupara por el departamento que tenia y lo que es mas, le habia llamado "hogar", de los dos, "su hogar".

-esta bien—finalizo rei y angello se alegro por que ya habia subido de "nivel" ahora rei ya habia dejado el simple "si" y lo habia cambiado a un "esta bien" se felicito por su idea

-claro, y no te vas a arrepentir, quedara muy confortable—dijo Angello—bueno pues deja meto mis pertenencias y nos vamos a la plaza comercial a comprar todo lo que necesitamos—Angello salio disparado a la salida donde se encontraban sus cosas y las metió al cuarto que estaba vacio y seria su dormitorio cuando termino el y rei salieron del departamento rumbo al centro comercial, cuando Angello se canso de intentar sacarle platica a la parca rei, se entretuvo sintonizando la radio y de repente aparecio el comienzo de una canción que le encantaba, se puso histérico de alegría y la comenzó a tararear y seguir el ritmo con el pie, rei se le quedo viendo fijamente

-¡oh vamos , es dancing queen¡- dijo gritando y moviéndose al compas de la música—no me digas que nunca has escuchado dancing queen—rei negó con la cabeza "se nota" pensó Angello –bueno, señorita rei Ayanami, dancing queen es la canción mas alegre que puedas escuchar, es de un grupo antiguo llamado abba—a Angello la canción le gustaba pero no al punto de facinarle solo que la canción era demasiado alegre y quiza si se dejaba llevar por la atmosfera de la canción rei tambien se volveria envuelta pero fallo. resignado se estaciono y apago el carro, rei se bajo mecánicamente y juntos se metieron a la tienda de decorados cuando entraron la

-bienvenidos ¿en que les puedo servir?— dijo la dependienta que le sonrio a Angello de manera coqueta, pero cuando vio a rei se le quedo mirando feo y haciéndole cara de fuchi, la agredida ni se inmuto

-buenas tardes, vera queria ver los tapizados, los pisos,el alfombrado las cortinas ….mm los edredones…¿si se dicen asi? – comento sonrojándose, la dependienta rio

-adelante sígame ¿Cómo que tono buscaba? –pregunto la dependienta de manera amable, Angello volteo a ver a rei que estaba viendo fijamente a través de las ventanas el cielo , le sonrio y le tendio la mano para que se la tomara y lo acompañara, la chica simplemente camino hacia ellos y los siguio, Angello volteo a ver a la dependienta

-azul…el color que busco, es el azul—volteo a ver a rei –combina con tu cabello—dijo amablemente, la dependienta les mostro todo lo habido y por haber, pisos y albombrados, tapizados de paredes, pinturas, estampados, edredones, colchas, cobertores, cortinas, cortineros, todo en color azules claros aunque combinado con uno que otro blanco para que contrastara, cabe decir que todo lo tuvo que escoger Angello ya que rei no opino acerca de eso, y se la paso todo el tiempo callada

-muy bien entonces seran $ 38,480 yenes –dijo la dependienta—se le enviaran sus cosas en dos horas ¿le parece?—

-esta perfecto señorita muchas gracias—dio Angello dándole la mano—vamos ahora a los muebles rei—

-al contrario gracias a ustedes, y les deseo un feliz matrimonio— se despidió la dependienta, Angello se puso colorado ante el comentario y rei simplemente salio del lugar, se encaminaron a la mueblería donde sucedió lo mismo Angello se la paso escogiendo los muebles, le compro a rei colchon nuevo, y a el una cama,un colchon, compro una comoda sala de estar, una mesa pequeña pero perfecta para los dos, repisas, y closets, al finalizar les dijeron lo mismo, que les deseaban un feliz matrimonio

-ay ya me dio hambre—se quejo Angello –que chistoso ¿no? , que crean que somos un matrimonio, despues de todo tu todavía te ves muy chiquita— rei no dijo nada, solo siguio a Angello al area de comida, el hombre compro unas hamburguesas y comenzó a comer despreocupadamente, hasta que vio que rei se le quedaba viendo fijamente a un punto en especial se giro a ver que le habia llamado la atención y vio una tienda de discos—si quieres podemos ir a ver ahorita que terminemos—dijo la chica asintió y el sonrio, era su primer dia de "padre" por asi decirlo y no le estaba cayendo nada mal, de hecho rei le estaba cayendo muy bien, estaba bien educada y era muy reservada, era natural era como el primer dia de escuela en el cual todos siempre se comportan y no mueven ni un plato pero a los tres días empiezas a sacar su verdadera personalidad solo era cuestión de tiempo , solo que esta vez era diferente, ella no era una alumna ni un ser humano cualquiera, ella era una persona que habia sufrido cosas que no se podían decir ni describir, de hecho habia visto a los angeles una vez cuando tenia 7 años y otra hace unos meses y podía haber dicho que era la visión mas espantadora que haya visto en toda su vida, y el hecho de que ella se enfrentara a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo siendo apenas una niña la hacia merecedora de sus máximos respetos.

en cuanto terminaron de comer las hamburguesas, rei salio disparada hacia la tienda de discos, el se habia quedado a tirar la basura en el contenedor se metió a la tienda y comenzó a mirar los discos que habia vio a rei que tenia un disco en la mano-¿te gusta la música?, ¿Cómo cual?—comenzó a preguntar acercándose a ella interesado en saber sus tipos de gustos

-como esta—dijo rei tendiéndole el disco Angello abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, ante el habia un disco negro con letras doradas y 4 firmas, en el titulo decía "abba gold" -¿me lo compras?—

-claro que si rei ¿no te gustaría otro?, puedes elegir los que desees—dijo Angello sonriendo y tomando el disco, rei paso su mirada por los estantes de discos—oye, pero no vi ningun estéreo, o minicompenente, ¿tienes donde escucharlo?—pregunto Angello rei negó con la cabeza afortunadamente para ellos en la tienda estaban de rebaja todos los aparatos reproductores y Angello no dudo en comprar un estéreo de alta fidelidad, rei se la paso curioseando todos los discos de la tienda , Angello se le acerco al ver que estaba perdida-¿Qué pasa, tienes problemas para elegir?—pregunto viendo que sostenía, "perros callejeros" y un muchacho vestido con ropa muy floja y grandes cadenas, lo miro con cierto recelo, el no tenia nada contra el rap al contrario le gustaban de todos los generos pero al parecer rei no era de ese estilo, lo tomo y lo puso en su lugar

-rei, como tu eres primeriza en estos artes, te recomiendo que empieces con lo básico, de ahí empezaras y formaras tu gusto musical, y que es lo básico sin Beethoven—angello sostuvo un mega paquete de Beethoven y se lo dio a rei—y yo tengo una super colección de todos los generos habidos y por haber, con mucho gusto te los prestare, ¿te interesa la música rei?— pregunto Angello tomando los discos y encaminándose a la caja para pagar, rei asintió, -¿en serio?, te gustaría tomar clases de música?— rei se le quedo viendo fijamente y luego asintió—no me mientes—pregunto cansado de que la niña dijera puro si -¿preferirias unas clases de natación?—rei negó con la cabeza

-soy campeona nacional de natación—dijo la primera elegida, Angello enarco un ceja

-¿en serio? , ¡genial¡ ¿Qué te parece si un dia de estos hacemos una competencia—dijo el teniente muy animado –es lógico que te ganare en un dos por tres— rei que miraba los discos que le habían comprado miro a Angello con una mirada indescriptible para el

-yo ganare—sentencio la elegida, y volviendo a poner su atención a los discos, a Angello le dio un pequeño ataque de interés, al parecer la niña no era tan fria como parecía, cuando llegaron a al departamento de rei vieron el camión con las cosas que les habían traido, subieron todo, los muebles y las decoraciones,

-uff esto va a ser algo laborioso, oye que dia es hoy—pregunto Angello metiendo todas las cosas al vacio departamento que se habia convertido en un desastre

- 4 de febrero—dijo rei mecánicamente

-oye ¿mañana tienes que ir a la escue…ah no, son vacaciones…mmm bueno te propongo un trato, te gustaría ayudarme a amueblar el departamento y a cambio te llevare a la playa mañana ¿te parece? – dijo Angello sacando el instructivo de uno de los closets

-no….—dijo rei, Angello volteo

-bueno ¿entonces al cine?—rei negó con la cabeza, Angello hizo una mueca como de resignación mezclada con impotencia -¿tanto te incomoda mi presencia?—

-no es eso es que…no soy buena para los arreglos manuales—finalizo rei –ni para las decoraciones…por eso el departamento estaba asi como lo encontraste—

-ah vaya, ya me habia asustado, ¿eso quiere decir que de cierto modo te agrada mi presencia? Es eso—dijo Angello guiñándole un ojo a rei ella lo miro a los ojos

-tampoco—Angello rio ante esa respuesta

-bueno dejemos la charla…mira yo te digo que me pases las cosas, y tu observas como lo hago—dijo Angello y se empezó a desabrochar las mangas de la camisa -bueno comencemos— Angello tampoco era muy bueno en los arreglos y decorativos de las casas, pero ahí lo tenían, emparejando las paredes y estampándolas, fue lo primero que hicieron rei le ayudaba a poner las estampas en las paredes que eran de un azul cielo con florecitas blancas, volteo a ver al teniente y vio que estaba contento, dejaron que el pegamento tuviera efecto en las paredes y continuaron con el suelo, comenzaron a alfombrar todo el suelo de un azul un poco fuerte contrastando con las paredes rei pensó que a pesar de todo el teniente tenia buen gusto, despues de eso siguieron las cortinas de un color azul fue cuando ninguno de los dos pudo mas (mas Angello ya que el era el que estaba haciendo mas cosas, incluso rei que solo pasaba los instrumentos se sentia cansada )

-¡ay no puedo mas¡- dijo Angello, miro su reloj, habían pasado 7 horas desde que empezarn a trabajar, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche, rei tambien se tumbo en el piso ya alfombrado—y eso que todavía nos faltan armar los closets, poner las repisas, meter los muebles, poner las camas en orden con edredones y todo- dijo Angello quejándose –

-si quiere hacemos eso mañana- propuso rei que ya estaba tan cansada que no pudo evitar acostarse en el suelo, Angello la volteo a ver con una sonrisa de alegría y unos ojos demasiado tiernos, rei se sobresalto, se habia acostado demasiado cerca de el

-rei, ¿no te parece este suelo muy comodo?—dijo Angello—quiero decir, que nuestros esfuerzos valieron la pena, además se ve mucho mas agradable el departamento asi—dijo Angello y se levanto de un tiron—pero no soy partidario de dejar las cosas inconclusas –y con un tiron se levanto, rei se paro tambien

-le propongo un trato teniente—dijo rei—bueno…que le parece si yo acomodo los muebles y usted pone las repisas y los closets—angello se sorprendió al ver que la niña quisiera cooperar eso significaba que le habia gustado como quedaba el departamento sonrio.

-me parece genial rei..mira dado el espacio la sala puede estar ahí…y el comedor en esa parte, y el mueble que compramos ponlo ahí en la pared enfrente del comedor ahí pienso poner los discos y el estéreo ¿te parece? – rei volteo a ver a Angello pero no le hizo la minima sonrisa simplemente empezó a sacar las cosas y acomodarlas, el reloj dio las 11 de la noche cuando Angello termino de armar los closets y las repisas, decorar la cocina, y rei por su parte ya estaba acostada en su nueva cama, durmiendo plácidamente, el teniente miro su rostro, dormía plácidamente, pero no podía adivinar que es lo que estaba soñando, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina por que se moria de hambre, fue cuando fue una sopa instantánea en la mesa, sonrio rei se la habia preparado antes de irse a dormir. Ceno y se acosto, era hora de comenzar una nueva vida, una vida donde tenia una hija que cuidar.

-bien es hora de irse a dormir, ya mañana a comenzara una nueva etapa—Angello se dirigió a su habitación y se durmió plácidamente, ya mañana recogerían , acomodarían todo y llevaría a rei a la playa.

**Ahí esta ahí lo tienen el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado, mmm pues al parecer como a que rei no le desagrada tanto el teniente : ) **

**Y bueno el teniente la ve de una forma tierna a ver si no se mezclan sus sentimientos, eso es algo que ni yo como autora se todavía, ni se si se puede quedar con shinji, eso es algo que el tiempo nos lo dira, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR DEJARME REVIEW ; ) ESOS SON LOS QUE COMO AUTORA ME HACEN SENTIRME HALAGADA E INSPIRADA **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **


End file.
